Carlos X Flower
Characters Carlos © Bamf Flower © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C' Flower: *trying to get her lance unstuck from the tree* O-oh, c-come on! *pulls at it* Carlos: *watching her warily* Need help? Flower: *shreiks, whipping around to look at him. She backs away.* D-d-d-don't hurt m-m-me! Carlos: Huh? I asked if you needed help... Flower: ......er, u-umm... i-i-if you really w-want too... I-I could use some help... Carlos: It's not that hard... *rips out the lance and hands it to her* Here. Flower: *blinks in surprise, accepting the lance* Th-thank you... s-sorry for the trouble, m-m-mister... Carlos: Its Carlos. And it wasn't any trouble Flower: I-I'm Flower... a p-pegasus knight. I'm... still not very good. Carlos: Nice to meet you, Miss Flower. Flower: *blushes a bit and nods* Th-the pleasure is mine... s-so, M-Mr. Carlos, what are y-you doing out here? Carlos: No need for the mister. And I'm looking for someone.. Wait. Why? Flower: Er... wh-why what? Carlos: Why do you ask? You weren't... sent by anyone were you? Flower: S-sent b-by someone? N-n-no, n-not me... w-were you? *takes a step back, now growing paranoid* Carlos: Huh? No. *lowers his voice* But if you were sent by her, I'll find out. Flower: Wh-what are you talking about. *starts breathing heavily* Y-you're... *screams and runs off* G-grandpa, b-brother! Carlos: What the hell? *shrugs* Must be a crazy or something... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Flower: H-hold still Petals... *finishes bandaging her pegasus' leg wound* There. That should do it. Carlos: *sees her* Oh its you. Miss Flower, wasn't it? Flower: *gasps and spins around, backing away* O-oh... C-carlos... ... Carlos: Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you last time we bumped into each other.. maybe I can explain Flower: ....u-um... okay... Carlos: See I'm looking for my friend who was... kidnapped lets say. And I was afraid the person who kidnapped him sent someone after me, too. So I couldn't rescue him, yaknow? Flower: O-oh, I-I-I understand... m-maybe I can help. My grandfather is really good at finding m-missing people. Carlos: Eh, its harder than that. He's a bit of a con man. It's part of his job to change outfits and disguises all the time and to keep from being found by soldiers Flower: ...hmm... w-well, I-I'd still like to help... I-I mean, if you don't mind... Carlos: No, I need all the help I can- wait. Why do you want to help so much? Flower: W-w-well, when I was k-kidnapped... I-I really wanted someone t-to find me... so I-I want to help f-find someone else who's p-probably thinking the same thing... Carlos: It.. it's not exactly kidnapping. Just forget it. Why were you kidnapped? Flower: ...I-I-I don't really know... I-I guess they just wanted another slave girl... Carlos: *rolls his eyes* Girls are weak, why would anyone want a girl as a sla- Oh. Flower: ......... Carlos: I'm sorry. *moves a little closer* I didn't mean... Flower: ...i-it's okay, I-I guess... g-girls really aren't v-very strong... especially me. Carlos: *smiles a bit and pokes her lancing arm* You look plenty strong to me! Flower: Oh... u-umm... m-maybe... Carlos: *He frowns* Why are you always shaking? Flower: ...I-I don't know... e-ever since that m-mean man took advantage of m-me... I-I've had some st-stuttering problems around m-men... Carlos: Oh. Huh.. that's funny, really... Flower: ...f-f-funny? ...h-how is it funny...? Carlos: Oh, no! I didn't mean... It's just that... I'm kind of afraid of girls... Flower: ...o-oh... I u-understand... Carlos: Not afraid.. that's not.. just distrustful I guess. Like you with men. You know? Flower: *nods* Y-yeah, that's right... w-why are you distrustful o-of women? Did a woman h-hurt you? Carlos: Not exactly... But you know my friend that I said was kidnapped? A woman took him... and I don't want that to happen to me. So I have trouble trusting girls like.. you Flower: *backs away quickly* O-oh, I g-get it... I-I'll st-stay away from you, th-then... I-I don't want to m-make you u-uncomfortable... Carlos: N-no! I'm sorry... I didn't mean for you to leave... Flower: *stops, and nods* O-okay, I-I won't... b-but I'd still l-like to help you f-find your friend. Carlos: Yeah.. the idiot thinks he's in love with her.. She makes him do terrible things though Flower: Th-that's awful... Carlos: Yeah. Poor stupid guy's bound to get caught up in something real bad one of these day's. Th-that's why I'm so nervous about being around pretty girls... the same thing could happen to me... Flower: Oh, I see... w-well, s-shall we go start looking for him? Carlos: Y-yeah! Of course! '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Flower: ...s-sorry, Carlos... I-I've had no luck... Carlos: Don't worry about it, I haven't either... Flower: ...w-well, what do you suggest we do now? I don't want to g-give up, but I-I don't have any ideas on how to c-continue... Carlos: Well just keep your eyes out for a man swindling someone *smiles* You've done more than enough already Flower: *small smile and nods* All right, I will keep an eye out... so what will you do now? Carlos: *shrugs* Probably just keep travelling.. Do you travel? Flower: *nods* I travel a lot... u-usually with my brother, and sometimes my grandfather. We're in service to the king. Carlos: Oh, I see. I don't serve any king Flower: *nods* That's okay... I mean, not everyone needs to serve a king. Carlos: You, shouldn't either, Flower. You should serve only yourself Flower: O-oh, I couldn't do that... I-I like to work with a team, b-but someone has to be in charge. Carlos: Hmm.. you know you're uh.. you.. nevermind Flower: ...a-all right. ...w-well, I-I need to be getting back with my grandfather and b-brother. I'll see you later, Carlos. Maybe we can l-look a bit more for your friend? Carlos: W-wait! I wanted to tell you something first... Flower: *stops and turns back to him* Y-yes, Carlos, what is it? Carlos: *moves up to her* I.. I've just never met a beautiful girl before.. that I could trust. But... I trust you whole heartedly... Flower: *blushes, and smiles a little* Th-thank you, Carlos... I trust you, too... Carlos: *smiles* Thanks Flower: S-so, um... shall we meet later to search more for your friend? Carlos: Sure, fine by me Flower: O-okay, see you then! Farewell, Carlos. *waves* Carlos: *smiles to himself* Bye 'End of Support A ' '''Carlos, Worrisome Scout, and Flower, Timid Girl The two searched for a long time for Carlos' friend, and in their time searching, Carlos developed a crush on Flower, but he never said anything to her. They did find Carlos' friend, but the meeting didn't go as well as they had hoped. Regardless, Flower and Carlos found many other reasons to go on journeys together throughout their lives.